


Yandereplier (Featuring Senpai Jack)

by Six (HMSquared)



Series: HMS AUs [3]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A Kiss Before Dying, A Knife to the Throat, Arrested, Betrayal, Blood, Blue Eyes, Circular Saw, Cliffhangers, Cooking, Death, Doki Doki Literature Club! References, Dresses, Everyone is 18 in this, Eye Gouging (Not Graphic!), First Kiss, Hearing Voices, How Do I Tag, Insanity, Kidnapping, Lots and Lots of Death, M/M, Memory Alteration, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Occult, Past Character Death, Psychological Torture, Resurrection, School, Shyness, Snark, Time Skips, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Six
Summary: Markiplier, Yandere-Chan, Jacksepticeye, and the usual boatloads of murder. What could possibly go wrong?AKA the Yandere Simulator/Markiplier fusion you've been needing.





	1. Bloody Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Title is shamelessly taken from the GrittySugar animation, which this is loosely based on. Also, I know Boobs McKenzie isn't actually called that, but...she'll always be Boobs McKenzie to me.
> 
> Enjoy!

Let's get one thing out of the way first: despite what you might think, despite what others have told you, Mark is NOT a crossdresser. Nor does he have an interest in boys. In fact, he never even imagined entering this situation in the first place.

It all started when he decided to enter a raffle. The winner got admitted into a top school in Japan, with a house to boot. And, low and behold, he won. Mark screamed when he found out.

On the first day, everything was fine. Mark explored the house and settled in nicely. But then things changed. He found a toothbrush, a bandage, and a bitten apple on a bedside table. There were pairs of panties in his dresser. The basement had a chair and rope. And then there were the nightmares.

He didn't remember any of them. All Mark knew is that he woke up with the taste of blood in his mouth and a sudden desire to wear a dress. He went with pink panties, despite how strange and uncomfortable they were, then smiled and walked to school.

There was a boy with brown hair, dressed in black. Mark's eyes landed on him and, all of a sudden, he was in love. He didn't know why, but all he wanted was to marry him and hold him and torture him in the basement...wait, what?

 

After a quiet morning of watching and light conversation with other students, Mark learned the boy's name was Jack. Such a wonderful name, he decided. Yes, that boy must be his.

Right away, there a complication. A purple-haired girl with rather large breasts was off to the side, watching Jack with a look in her eyes Mark instantly had a name for. And when he saw that look, jealousy flared in him and he had the sudden urge to stab her with a knife. But not right now. He had to wait.

The bell rang and everyone scurried upstairs. Mark and the purple-haired girl were the last two and, at the bottom of the stairs, she tripped, accidentally crashing into him. Jack looked over, but the sea of students pushed him away.

The purple-haired girl helped Mark to his feet. She smirked at his attire, but it wasn't a mean smirk; in fact, it could more accurately be described as a look of confusion and laughter. She opened her mouth to ask for his name and the jealousy flared again. Resisting the urge to grab her by the shoulders and dig his nails into her skin, Mark growled,

"You better stay away from my Senpai, Boobs McKenzie!" Frightened, the girl fled, leaving Mark very satisfied.

 

Classes flew by, to Mark's surprise. During lunch, he sat under the beautiful cherry trees and ate a sandwich, watching Jack with growing interest. Then, after throwing away his trash, he ducked behind a tree, got out his phone, and snapped a picture.

"He's so pretty," Mark chuckled to himself, staring at the picture in awe. "I love him...I love him! Which means no one else can love him the way I love him! I am the only person who can love Senpai!" His fist suddenly squeezed tightly, crushing his phone and causing it to spark. Jumping, nearly dropping the smoking wreckage, Mark turned and rushed to the bathroom; Jack simply rose an eyebrow when the door slammed loudly.

In the bathroom, Mark put his phone down on the counter and looked up at his reflection. He looked slightly disheveled; there was a faint glow in the back of his eyes, dancing on his pupils. A faint laugh, that of a teenage girl, filled his ears, but there was no one else in the bathroom.

The lights went out, causing Mark to jump. Clawing around for his phone in the dark, he didn't realize how stupid he was being until it was too late. His hand reached out for the faucet and just as the water turned on he realized what was wrong. Electricity coursed through his veins and he passed out.

 

"Mark?" A faint female voice was calling his name. Swimming in the darkness, Mark clawed forward, trying to see. He couldn't feel a thing. "Mark!"

His eyes snapped open. Boobs McKenzie was kneeling, fingers on his neck for a pulse. Mark stirred, causing her to smile.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"What happened?" Mark groaned as McKenzie helped him to his feet. She smiled, though there was a slight air of worry in her eyes.

"I found you here with the sink running and your crushed phone. I'm guessing you accidentally electrocuted yourself." Yes, that sounded about right.

Mark's body suddenly slacked, causing McKenzie to jump. She reached out, catching him before he hit the floor; unfortunately, that was the plan. Drawing a knife from under the back of his dress, Mark swung out and stabbed her. Her eyes widened, her breathing slowed, and her fingers loosened before she crumpled to the floor.

Mark snapped back into focus and his mouth fell open in horror. He had just killed a girl...why did he feel so numb? The laugh was back in his head.

"Whoa," he whispered, his voice slowly growing louder. "Whoa!"

 

The body was quickly disposed of in a trunk Mark found in a small room. After tightening the lock on the box, he left the room and began to wander the hallways. Everyone else was in class by now, but he couldn't go. Not right now.

"Straighten up," a voice whispered in his ears. "It'll make you look normal." Mark tried not to jump a second time.

"Who are you?" he whispered. The voice softly chuckled.

"You can call me Yandere-Chan. Don't worry, you're not the first to soak these halls with blood." Mark suddenly flashed back to the shrine in his room, the panties.

"I'm living in your house?!"

"Yes." He decided to kill the elephant in the room.

"What happened to you?"

"Kokona took my Senpai from me, and I killed myself." Then, after a few seconds of silence, "You knew her as Boobs McKenzie."

"You mean..." Mark's heart was breaking. "I didn't have to kill her?" Yandere-Chan laughed.

"Of course you had to, Mark. Senpai left school after my death, terrified, and she needed a new man. Seems your frightened boy Jack fits that role." Jack...Mark had completely forgotten about him. What would he think if the body was discovered?

"What should I do now?" he asked sadly. Yandere-Chan started to form a reply, then gasped.

"Turn around." Mark followed her instructions and saw Jack sitting outside on a bench. Alone. Oh, what a perfect opportunity!

 

"Jack?" The voice was quiet. Looking up, Jack saw a young man wearing a dress standing nearby, hands in front of him and looking very nervous.

"Yes?"

"My name's Mark. I-I'm new here." Little did Jack know the stutter wasn't real, but only employed by Yandere-Chan to lure him in. Smiling, he said,

"Hi. It's very nice to meet you." Mark nodded, looking up at the trees.

"Why are you not in class?" A mischevious grin appeared on Jack's face.

"I just needed a five-minute break. What about you?"

"Bathroom," Mark replied vaguely. Yandere-Chan smirked in his ear,

"Okay, Romeo, let's go before he gets suspicious." Resisting the urge to nod, Mark timidly waved goodbye to Jack before heading back inside.

He suddenly blinked rapidly, static filling his ears. Wincing, Mark asked quietly,

"What just happened?" Yandere-Chan's answer was more frightening than the blinking.

"Your first taste of insanity, Markimoo." What a lovely sentence.

 

The rest of the afternoon was normal. Well, as normal as things can be when you've committed your first murder. Mark took Yandere-Chan's tips to heart and projected a smile on his face, though not a slasher smile. For a few hours, no one noticed poor little Boobs McKenzie was missing. For a few hours, Mark thought he had gotten away with it.

But then he walked to school the next morning, and there were cop cars everywhere. Jack was talking to an officer, and Mark caught his eye at the gate. Looking at him, a frightened expression appeared on the younger man's face, something that was explained perfectly when a female officer walked over.

"Mark Fischbach?" Mark fixed his face into a smile.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back." Just like that, the handcuffs were slapped on his wrists and Mark was dragged to the car. He kicked and struggled, watching Jack in tears.

"What happened?!" he shouted. Yandere-Chan clicked her tongue.

"You forgot to burn the body, idiot." Oh.

 

The police car pulled away, and Jack thought he was safe. Little did he realize Mark was hiding in the bushes, waiting for him to walk by.

A pair of fingers grabbed at his head. Turning around, Jack found Mark staring at him, and there was a slasher smile this time.

"Your hair would look  _great_ on my wall." Reaching up, Mark pulled out a few locks of Jack's brown hair, then winked, sticking out his tongue. "Thanks."

_No, Mark, thank you. It's nice to know you'll be continuing my legacy soon enough._


	2. Let The Blood Bath Begin: The Return of Markimoo

A girl with pretty pink and black hair was sitting on a bench eating her lunch when she heard it; screaming, along with the sound of something rushing toward her. By the time her brain told her to move, she was already dead.

"Senpaiiii!" The police cruiser crashed through the wall sideways, killing the poor girl. All Mark cared about, however, was climbing out the window and looking for Jack.

"You should probably get a mop for the blood." Ah yes, Yandere-Chan was still in his ears, guiding him along. Agreeing, Mark chipperly jumped down from the police car and walked to a nearby maintenance shed for a mop. Grabbing the object, he headed back outside.

Everyone else was in class, an explanation for why no one had come running after the crash. Humming lightly to himself, Mark began to mop up the blood. It was surprisingly relaxing, considering the circumstances.

"He's got green hair now," Yandere-Chan whispered. Mark froze.

"Did you just say something."

"Nothing for you to worry about, blood boy." Nodding, Mark went back to mopping, singing a little tune in his head.

"Hei ho, hei ho, off to mop blood I go. Doo do doo do do do, Senpai! Don't notice me right now!" A light grunt filled his ears, causing Mark to turn. Jack was shaking, hands covered in blood that had accidentally been sprayed on him. The top of his hair was now green, something super cute in Mark's opinion. But he couldn't worry about that right now.

"What..." Jack didn't even have the energy to form a simple sentence. Dropping the mop (as if that would make things better), Mark said quietly,

"Haiiiiii." It would seem both of their tongues were tied. Annoyed, Yandere-Chan decided to take matters into her own hands. Jack's eyes suddenly turned white, and he slacked forward, the blood from his fingers dripping onto the ground.

"Acknowledged."

"Wha...." Before Mark could ask any questions, Yandere-Chan was invisibly pushing him, forcing him inside to the room with the trunk. Once they had stopped, he whispered, panting slightly, "What just happened?"

"I erased everyone's memories of your murderous actions," Yandere-Chan replied. "Now you can pine for your Senpai normally." Mark felt heat rise in his cheeks, prompting the response,

"Who says I want to be normal?" And though he couldn't see it, Yandere-Chan rolled her eyes as they began to explore the halls.

 

A pink and fluffy room caught Mark's attention. Inside he found a motionless girl with grey skin and clothing, her muted hair hanging in front of her eyes. When Mark approached her, she silently handed him a piece of paper reading, "Cooking club."

It was very tempting; Mark had to admit that. And maybe he wouldn't be able to gain a new murder weapon, but why the heck not? Handing back the paper, he said,

"I'd love to join."

"Acknowledged," the girl replied in a flat monotone. Yandere-Chan stifled a giggle, and when Mark rose an eyebrow as he turned away, she replied,

"I didn't know she was going to do that!" An incredible coincidence it seemed.

Tying his hair up with a frilly pink bandana and ignoring snarky comments from Yandere-Chain, Mark grabbed a package of spicy hotdogs from the freezer. After waiting for them to thaw, he took them out and began to shape them into octopi.

"What are you doing?" Yandere-Chan asked, a slight tone of panic rising in her voice. Mark smiled as he worked.

"I'm going to give them to my friends, and they are my friends, no matter how much they scream they're not!" He then proceeded to stab one of the finished octopi; the robot near the door didn't even look over.

The bell rang, prompting Mark to pick up the plate of octopi. He headed out into the hallway, shaking slightly as his classmates filled out into the hallway. He had full confidence in Yandere-Chan, but what would happen if his fellow students remembered what he had done?

"Here's a tip buddy boy: I don't mess up." Right...

 

Mark had just passed off his last octopi to a pink-haired girl named Monika when he passed by a room and his mouth fell open. Dropping his plate (but not shattering it), he stepped inside, silently freaking out. Apparently, there was an occult club.

"Huh," Yandere-Chan muttered.

"What is it?" Her answer amused him.

"They didn't have this when I was here."

"How ironic," Mark chuckled. Then he noticed something. There was a ritual knife sitting in a skull at the front of the room and he felt drawn to it. Stepping forward, he almost picked it up, then froze. This was the occult club, after all, and there was a ritual circle. Smirking, Mark pivoted and headed back outside.

 

"Monika?" She turned at the sound of her name. Mark was smiling timidly; in her opinion, he looked nervous.

"Yeah?"

"I found a book about old computer codes and...well, someone told me you've been wanting to learn to code." Monika's eyes lit up.

"And where is this book, Mark?"

"Follow me." Mark motioned for Monika to follow him through the left occult club door (the right one had already been locked).

Monika wasn't stupid; when the door shut behind her, she knew what was coming. But what she didn't know is Mark had already stolen the ritual knife, and when she turned around to fight back, he sliced her open like a piece of cake. Her body was then dragged into the circle and, muttering a legitimate apology, he returned the knife to the skull. Darkness filled the room, swallowing Mark up.

 

He was in a strange void, surrounded by three creatures: a gray woman with wings wearing a revealing outfit; a man in a long coat with his head and hands on fire; and a creature with blank eyes and a large open jaw. Eyes widening in shock, Mark gasped, voice wavering,

"Oh my god!" Even Yandere-Chan seemed a little startled. Getting out his phone, Mark snapped a picture of the Pain Demon (the one with the jaw) and sent it off to Info-Chan.

_I'm not entirely sure what this subject is._

"Huh, even Info-Chan doesn't know what the fuck I'm looking at," Mark chuckled. Yandere-Chan stifled a laugh as he approached the Pain Demon and asked, "Who are you?"

"Accused..." the demon groaned. "Limbs...removed...not...guilty...they must...feel my...pain..." Mark suddenly winced as his head throbbed; Yandere-Chan's head had split back. She said to him after the pain ceased,

"I know what we have to do, Mark." Nodding, Mark silently thanked the demons and quickly left the void. Once they got back to the occult classroom (no time had passed), he whispered,

"What is our mission?" Yandere-Chan replied,

"We have to kill five students, bring them here, then dismember them with the circular saw." Her tone was so serious Mark burst out laughing, though it was more of a crazy laugh than anything else.

"Guess we'd better get to work, then." As if on cue, the members of the occult club wandered in for their afternoon meeting. A wicked grin appeared on Mark's face, but Yandere-Chan quickly snuffed it.

"Uh, Mark? We need the circular saw from the garden shed."

"Right." Face turning beet red, Mark left the club room and headed outside to the school garden. There, he spent two minutes picking the lock on the garden shed with a bobby pin, silently fist-pumping when the door opened. The circular saw in question was sitting on a shelf, causing him to freeze.

"There a problem, Markimoo?"

"It's a lot bigger then I was expecting." Yandere-Chan rolled her eyes.

"For God's sakes, Mark, just stuff it under your dress. It won't kill you." Sighing, Mark carefully picked up the saw and hid it under his clothing, wincing as the cold metal touched his back. Then he turned and rushed back inside, pretending he was late for a club meeting. Which technically, he was.

They arrived back at the occult classroom, where the club members were silently reading. Smiling, Mark shut and locked both doors as Yandere-Chan smirked,

"Let the blood bath begin."


	3. It's Your Funeral

The void opened, and they were back in the realm of spirits. There was a thin layer of blood under Mark's fingernails; frankly, he was surprised his dress wasn't coated in the stuff. The Pain Demon looked at him and said,

"You...have done...well. Do you...wish...to borrow...my power?" Mark thought long and hard about his answer. If this had occurred the day before, he would have said yes in a heartbeat. But now something else had come up, and a new plan had formed.

"Actually...I need a favor." Then, smiling, Mark left the shadow realm, Yandere-Chan extremely confused.

"Do you want to explain what just happened?" she snapped as they walked, Mark with his head held high. Smiling, he replied,

"You'll see, Yandere-Chan. You'll see." Ignoring the blood on his hands, Mark walked into class and sat down, praying no one would notice the dismembered body parts in the occult club.

"Fine." And as Mark studied biology, Yandere-Chan traveled back to the crime scene and disposed of every body part by hand. She then headed outside, swiped a mop leaning against the wall, and cleaned up the blood, finishing just as the bell rang.

"Nice job," Mark said, causing Yandere-Chan to jump. Turning to glare at him, she snapped,

"You know, Mark, for some reason I'm getting the feeling that you're messing with me." A small smile appeared on Mark's face, quickly turning into a smirk.

"I know who the new rival is, and a plan to get rid of them formed in my brain."

"Really?" Yandere-Chan snorted, raising an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"We're going to kidnap a student." And with that, Mark headed down the hall to the nurse's office.

 

Muja Kina, the school nurse, had her back to Mark when he entered. She looked up at the sound of his footsteps and turned, a small smile on her face.

"How may I help you?" she said pleasantly, voice cracking slightly. Fixing his face into a worried smile, Mark replied in a squeaky voice,

"I think I saw someone collapse outside. Something might be wrong with them!" Eyes widening, Muja rushed out of the room, medkit in hand.

"That was way too easy," Yandere-Chan chuckled. Nodding in agreement, Mark picked up the medicine cabinet key and unlocked it, rooting around for a syringe and a bottle. His muscles suddenly tensed, and Yandere-Chan said sharply, "Mark."

There was a blonde girl in a dark hoodie standing out in the hallway, watching him. They locked eyes for a few seconds, then she turned and ducked down a hallway, out of sight. Mark muttered,

"Methinks this could be a problem." Yandere-Chan said nothing; in fact, she seemed on edge. Slipping the bottle and syringe into his pocket, Mark started down the hall after her.

 

The girl in the hoodie was standing in the music room, looking into the fish tank. Mark shut the door and started toward her, but her voice cut him off.

"I know what you're trying to do," she muttered. Turning around the girl continued, "And I know, firsthand, that it won't work. You've dug yourself into a hole you won't get out of." Cocking his head to the side, Mark asked,

"Who are you?" The girl smiled, though it was anything but kind.

"My name is not important. All you need to know is that this..." she gestured around, smirking, "is anything but real."

"What?" Mark looked around, taking this information in. "Am I real?" The nameless girl snorted.

"Of course, Mark. You've just been pulled into an imaginary world where nothing is what it seems." She looked at Yandere-Chan, who turned bright red. Stepping past Mark, she drew the syringe from her pocket (having taken it during their stroll down the hall) and injected it into the girl's neck. She crashed to the floor, unconscious but alive, and Yandere-Chan pointed to a guitar case leaning against the wall.

"Put her in there." Scared out of his wits, Mark obeyed, then looped his arms through the soft straps and walked out of school. His mind was whirring, and he wondered if the girl knew his plan. She had to...it was too perfect.

 

That night, long after everyone else had gone to sleep, Mark ripped the bag off of the nameless girl's head. Eyes adjusting to the darkness of the basement, she looked up at him and glared.

"Still in denial, huh? Cute. So, what are you going to do, kill me?"

"Can't kill you, still need you," Mark replied. Bending his knees so he was at her eye level, he hissed, "No, what I'm going to do to you is much, much worse." Straightening back up, a smirk appeared on his face...and then he began to clap, walking around the chair the girl was tied to in a circle and chanting loudly, "I LOVE SENPAI, YES I DO! HE'S FOR ME, NOT FOR YOU!"

"Oh, Lord..." Yandere-Chan muttered. Stopping, Mark turned back to the girl and smirked,

"Now, we're going to say this simple mantra for the next 12 hours. I love Senpai, yes I do..."

 

For six hours, the nameless girl held out, simply glaring at Mark as he walked. Yandere-Chan leaned against the wall and watched, offering to kill her several times; Mark shook his head and got louder each time she did this. After a while, however, the girl's mind began to break.

It started with her feet shaking under the chair. Yandere-Chan noticed and grinned wickedly, Mark shooting her a smirk. Then the girl's wrists began to flail, and eventually, her shoulds shot up to under her ears. By the time the next school day had ended, she was in tears.

"Please stop!" Mark looked at Yandere-Chan, who rose an eyebrow and shrugged as if to say,  _It's your funeral._

"Only half insane," he said, turning back to the girl. "Not good enough." And so they continued, chanting for several more hours, long into the night. Eventually, sleep got the better of Mark and he went upstairs to sleep; Yandere-Chan stayed true to him and continued the chants, not once laying a hand on their prisoner.

 

When Mark woke up and looked outside, the sun was just starting to rise; it was a bloody red, which perfectly described how today was going to go. After eating a bowl of cereal, he headed down to the basement and was greeted by a smirking Yandere-Chan.

"She's ours now." Smiling, Mark motioned to the door and said,

"Lead the way." Inside the basement, the nameless girl was sitting completely still, eyes a glossy white. Elated, Mark untied her from the chair and smiled. Today was going to go wonderfully...everything was lining up exactly the way he wanted.

"Let's go!" Yandere-Chan chirped. Mark nodded, looking up at the ceiling as she turned around. There was something magical in store for her as well, his insane partner in crime.

 

They arrived at school just as other students were trickling in. A few people looked over and stopped, eyes wide. To an outsider, it might not have made sense why, but to Mark it did. These students, you see...they were staring at Yandere-Chan.

Yandere-Chan realized people were staring at her and froze. Something was very wrong, and when she turned to look at Mark, he smirked and backed away. Then, face falling, he rose an eyebrow and shrugged as if to say,  _It's your funeral_.

Before Yandere-Chan could do or say anything (though she knew the treachery Mark had caused), the nameless girl charged forward with a knife in hand. She wanted to react, but couldn't; there were too many people around and she didn't have any weapons or powers, resulting in an easy kill.

That wasn't the end, however. Before anyone could stop her, the nameless girl then plunged the knife into her own chest; her knees buckled and when she hit the ground...that's when things started to get janky.

The sky split open and rain poured down, but it didn't matter. Everyone in the courtyard, everyone in school...they were all dying. And as their bodies crumbled, Mark walked over to the nameless girl and pulled her upward. They needed to talk.


	4. SNAP

Fun Girl was barely breathing; an impressive feat, considering she had only been real for three days. A hand touched her chin and pulled her up; she blinked through the inky tears streaming down her face and saw Mark looking at her in sympathy.

"I just have one question," he said. "Who are you?" She smiled, knowing what he was really asking.

"I'm just like you: a being who isn't supposed to be here. Well, if you ask Yandere-Chan."

"Jack and I...who are we really?" Because Mark had just realized he didn't remember anything before the raffle. Fun Girl smiled.

"Humans I plucked from another dimension." Fun Girl chuckled sharply, drawing in a ragged breath. "Yandere-Chan believed this world was hers, but she forgets that I created it. When she died, I was her warden...but then I realized just killing her outright wouldn't be...f̷̶̡̧͟u̧͜͞n̛." Her voice cut off and her eyes went out of focus. And even though Mark hadn't known her very well, he mourned. As he did, the rain continued to pour and people around him continued to die.  After five minutes, everyone was gone. Everyone except him and Jack. The two outliers in a messed up world.

 

The note appeared on Jack's desk two minutes later. He had been in the bathroom during the death-pocalypse, and all of the bodies had faded. The halls had never been so quiet, but he didn't understand that was because no one was producing air anymore.

"Sean: Need Assistance Please" No period, no nothing. Just those four words, scribbled in a messy substance Jack mistook for a leaky red pen. Looking out the window, he saw Mark sitting on a bench in the courtyard, head in his hands and shaking. Feeling sorry for him, he stood up and started walking, not realizing until he got outside that he had told no one his real name.

 

"Mark?" Jack almost sat next to him, but Mark looked up. Smiling timidly, he said, "I got your note. What's wrong?" Swallowing, Mark got to his feet; he had been crying.

"I screwed up, Jack. I made a deal with a demon, and now we're all dead." Mark was shaking, and Jack was utterly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Stop being so cutely idiotic and just listen to me!" Mark's voice cut through the silent air like a knife, scaring them both. "All of this...the suicide, the murders...I was manipulated. And now there's only one way this story can end." All of the insanity Fun Girl and Yandere-Chan's death had purged from his body was returning, and Mark couldn't stop it. Eyes widening, he whispered, "No...no!"

"Mark?"

"NO!" And before he could stop himself, Mark rammed Jack into the cherry blossom tree.

For a few seconds, they just stood there, panting and shaking. Knowing exactly what would happen next, Mark looked into Jack's beautiful blue eyes and whispered,

"I'm sorry...Senpai." And then, right before everything went to hell, he kissed him.

 

Two knife cuts later, Jack and Mark were both dead; the former bled out of his left eye, the latter stabbing himself in the back of the throat. It continued to rain as the bodies returned, the ground stained with blood...they could never go back. It wasn't Fun Girl's doing, nor Yandere-Chan's...but they could never go back.


End file.
